Falling Off the Edge
by iluvryan
Summary: Set during the summer leading into the second season. Marissa is falling of the edge and Ryan is the only one who can save her now. Will he be to late? major RM some SS. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the OC. All I do own however is a bed, clothes, a computer and some make-up. Please Review.

Summer was worried. And it wasn't the worry that could be fixed by shopping and facials. It was the constant worry that she would go see Marissa and find her dead on the ground. She was upset over Seth's leaving, but she wasn't going to go loose control. She had met Zach who was perfect, smart, popular and sweet. Zach was perfect and even her dad agreed, but Marissa hadn't met someone perfect. She had met someone perfect and he just left to support the women who could be having his child.

Summer was reviewing these thought as she walked up the giant stairs in the Cooper Nichol mansion. Marissa had been blackmailed to live here, but Summer liked it here. But then again, who would want to live with the gruesome twosome. The step monster was bad, but not nearly as bad as Julie Cooper Nichol. She walked into Marissa's room. She saw Marissa, sobbing and clinging onto a photo of her and Ryan, the bottle of vodka was placed next to her.

Summer: Coop? Sweetie what's wrong?

Marisa: What's right?

Summer: Come on, we're going to the spa. Now before I have a rage blackout on you.

Marissa: It's OK. I'd rather just stay here.

Then Summer's phone rang. She picked it up and it was Zach asking to meet her for lunch. She agreed and said goodbye. On her way out she snatched Marissa's diary and walked out. She opened the diary and sat in her car, reading the pages. Her mouth flew open, she quickly called Zach and canceled. Before she knew it she was on her way to Chino.

She drove for the 2 hour ride, occasionally thinking about what she was going to say and what not. She arrived and went to the house that she suspected Ryan was living at. Sure enough, she was right. Teresa answered the door.

Summer: Hi, I'm Summer Robert's Marissa best friend and Ryan's friend.

Teresa: Hi I'm Teresa.

Summer: Where is he? I need to talk to him, it's urgent.

Then Ryan came out, his hair damp from the shower he just took. He saw Summer and gave her a hug. She returned the hug, then pulled away, a worried look on her face.

Ryan: What's wrong

Summer: I don't think I should have come. Enjoy your life Ryan.

Ryan grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes. He sensed something was wrong

Ryan: What's wrong?

Summer: It's Marissa.

Ryan: What happened? Is she OK?

Summer: No. I found this. It should explain what I'm talking about.

She handed him the Marissa's diary. Ryan read it out loud.

Ryan: _Dear Diary,_

_Well this will by my first and hopefully my last entry. I'm sorry Ryan, Sum, Seth, Kirsten, Sandy, Daddy, Hailey, and even Caleb and mom. This is just how my life would end up. Rob raped me again, he beat me and it wasn;t so bad. I guess you get used to it after a while. I haven't eaten anything in 2 weeks, I needed to loose more weight before I did this. Sum, if you're reading this, I know you're worried. It'll be OK, with me gone your life will go normal._

_Ryan, God I'm going to miss you. Please enjoy your life with Teresa. I love you so much. I'll miss you_

_Seth: I hope you're having fun in Tahiti, and please come back for Summer._

_Kirsten and Sandy: you have been better parents then my own. I love you both a lot, please take care of everyone._

_Dad: I'm going to miss you. Have fun in Hawaii and never forget that I love you._

_Hailey: You're like a sister to me. I don't know what you did to deserve such a disappointment as a sister. Please help everyone._

_Mom: I don't know what to say. I hope you're happy, I won't be here to mess you up anymore._

_So her are some pics for whoever is reading this. So I tried to strangle myself except my mom walked in. She asked me what I was doing and I told her my necklace was too tight. So tonight will hopefully end my life, maybe even start a new life for everyone who knew me. So now my soul will be freed. My spirit will be released. And if the razor doesn't work, then I have a gun. And I scratched his name on the bullet to let everyone know that he was the last thing going through my mind._

_Ryan: I will love you forever._

_Sum: If you find this, there are notes for you, Ryan, Seth, Kirsten, Sandy, my dad, and Hailey._

_Always,_

_Marissa_

Ryan felt tears escaping his own blue eyes. Summer, flipped the page and showed him the pictures. They were disturbing pics of her wrists which were covered in cuts. She also showed her legs that were cover in cuts. Then there was a picture of her. Her bones were sticking out, her skin was pale and her eyes had lost their glow. He had to reach her. He had to apologize. His cell hone rand, It was Kirsten. What was she calling about?

Kirsten: Ryan honey. I need you to come to the hospital now. It's about Marissa…

>

Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!

Xox SaRaHXox


	2. Falling

Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!

Xox SaRaHXox

Ok, this takes place right after the last one ended… I don't own the OC

Kirsten: Ryan honey, I need you to come to the hospital now. It's about Marissa.

Ryan: What happened?

Kirsten: She was hit by a drunk driver.

Ryan dropped the phone. She hadn't killed herself, and he was relieved for that, but this was worse in a way. Summer watched him drop the phone, she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Summer: It's about Coop right?

Ryan: She was hit by a drunk driver.

Summer just stood there, tears falling everywhere. Teresa let out a small smile. Her plan was going along well. With Marissa out of the way, she could get Ryan. Ryan ran out to Summer's car, and Summer followed him. They hopped in the car and headed off leaving Teresa alone to think. She got into the beat up convertible and drove right behind Ryan, a small on her face.

Ryan quickly arrived with Summer next to him. He ran until he found Sandy and Kirsten in the ICU lounge. He started to panic when he saw Kirsten's evens red and puffy and Sandy with a very serious look on his face.

Ryan: What happened? Is she going to be OK?

Sandy: We don't know. We saw her, she was in horrible shape. The police had a recording because there happened to be a video camera placed outside of the store, close to where she was hit.

Summer just broke down, sobbing. She had already lost her now ex boyfriend and she couldn't imagine life without Coop. A doctor came in with a solemn look on his face.

Dr: Are you the family of Marissa Cooper?

They all nodded.

Dr: She's in rough shape. She was crushed by the truck. The chances of her making it through the night are slim.

Sandy: What are her injuries?

Dr: Well, she has 5 broken ribs. She also had about 3 bones broken in her left leg and 2 bones broken in the left. She suffered a grade 4 concussion. She needed about 60 stitches in her left arm. Her right wrist was shattered. She needed surgery for her lung. She was 20 lbs underweight so we put in a feeding tube. Other then that she can't breathe on her own.

Ryan, Summer, Sandy and Kirsten sat there stunned. Teresa had gotten there a few minutes before, and she sat there a small smile, still on her face. The doctor's pager beeped. He looked at it, and his eyes got bigger.

Dr: I'm sorry. We have to go operate now or else we're going to loose her.

Then the doctor rushed out of the waiting room. Then the entrance door creaked open, and it was Julie Cooper standing there.

Julie: Where is she?

Sandy: She's getting an operation.

Julie: Tell her when she comes out to get her crap out of my house. If its not out in 5 days, I'm getting rid of it

Kirsten: What? Why?

Julie: I don't want her anymore.

Kirsten: You can't do that? She a kid, an almost dying kid! She's not some thing that you can get rid of!

Julie: Well Jimmy to take her and if he won't then I'll talk to my lawyer and she can be put into a foster home or something.

Then Julie stormed out, leaving all of the waiting room, stunned. Kirsten sat down, and took Sandy's hand. Ryan and Summer just sat there stunned, Teresa's smile just got bigger. Then the door opened to reveal 2 young men. Luke and Seth!

Seth: Um hi Mom, Dad, Summer, Ryan and uh Teresa.

Kirsten: You only left us a note! Are you crazy?

Summer gave him a slap across the face then went back to her seat. Ryan gave Seth a manly hug and him and Luke shook hands. Sandy gave Seth another manly hug, and Kirsten gave Seth a huge hug and a kiss then did the same to Ryan. She also gave Luke a hug.

Seth: So how is she?

Sandy: Not good. Her chances of making it through the night are very slim.

Seth: Oh.

Luke: So what happened?

Sandy She was drunk, and was walking on the sidewalk and was hit by a truck. She was also 20lbs underweight.

Kirsten: Then Julie Cooper-Nichol came in here and abandoned Marissa. I mean how can a mom do that to her daughter who probably won't be here tomorrow?

Seth: She abandoned her?

Kirsten: Yep. If her stuff isn't out in 5 days then Julie says she will throw it away. I was thinking of Marissa moving into the guestroom, if she makes it through the night.

Sandy: Seth, and Luke maybe you guys should go back to the house. It's going to be a long night.

Seth: I think we'll just stay here. I should be here for Summer.

Summer: So now you want to be with me. See you always want me when you can't have me. I've gotten over you, I met Zach Stevens and we are an item now. And maybe you shouldn't just be here for me. I mean the last words you said to her was that it was her fault Ryan was leaving. So you know what, maybe you owe her something. It's not her fault. In fact she was going to…

Sandy: What was she going to do?

Summer and Ryan gave each other quick glance.

Summer: She wanted to go to Chino and get Ryan back. But she just gave up.

They all sat there in silence until Teresa spoke up.

Teresa: I don't feel to great. Ryan can you drive me home.

Ryan: Um well, I wanted to stay with Marissa.

Teresa: Well I need you now. Which means more, the mother of your future child or some messed up, over obsessive ex girlfriend.

Ryan: I care about that GIRLFRIEND of mine. I'll drive you home but I'm coming back. Kirsten or Sandy call me if anything changes.

Teresa and Summer shot each other dirty looks then Ryan and Teresa drove to Chino. Teresa insisted that he stay there, so he did. Ryan got out of bed, and sat at the small table, his head in his hands. Teresa saw the light on and walked out to the kitchen. Ryan looks at her, the bump she had before was gone. Ryan gave her a confused look. She started to leave until Ryan stopped her.

Ryan: Teresa? What happened?

Teresa: I lost the baby.

Ryan: When? Why didn't you tell me.

Teresa: I lost the baby a few days after you came. I'm sorry but you can't go back to that whore. You belong here and not with her. We were supposed to be together.

Ryan: I don't love you. I can't believe you. I'm getting my stuff and I'm leaving.

Ryan stormed into the bedroom and threw his tuff in his suitcase. He got out his picture of Marissa and him at Caleb and Julie's wedding. He saw how beautiful she looked. He looked at her eyes and saw all of the hurt that she had been put through so many times. He held the picture to his chest, and took his suitcase and left. When he got into the car, he prayed. For once in his life, Ryan sent up a prayer. A couple tears fell. Her quickly wiped them away,. Atwood's didn't cry, he didn't cry when he was beaten, or when he was kicked out, or when his mom left him. He looked up again before driving off once again.

Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way   
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight- My Chemical Romance 'Helena

Ok hoped you all liked that chapter. I don't own the OC or My Chemical Romance so yeah. Please review!

Xox SaRaH Xox


End file.
